Kyle Braxton - Without a Voice
by fanficforyou
Summary: Kyle's thoughts when he is told that he may never be able to sing again due to the injuries he sustained from the bus crash (Based on a spoiler that I read – one-shot)


**Kyle Braxton - Without a Voice**

**Hi guys! This is just a short one-shot based on Kyle when he is told that he might never be able to sing again. This idea has playing around in my head ever since I read the spoiler so I just had to write this one-shot!**

**The bus crash hasn't aired here in the UK yet and I have refrained from watching any clips but I have read and seen a few spoilers about the crash and the aftermath of it and this was one of them**

**I don't think this has aired in Australia yet and personally, I'm not sure how the accident has affected Kyle's voice but this is my take on it!**

**I really hope you enjoy reading this one-shot and please don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

**Summary****: Kyle's thoughts when he is told that he may never be able to sing again due to the injuries he sustained from the bus crash (Based on a spoiler that I read – one-shot)**

* * *

Nate entered Kyle's hospital room to find him talking to Phoebe; he checked Kyle's vitals and recorded them in his file.

Earlier, Nate had carried out some tests as Kyle had developed a throat infection and he had now come to deliver the news.

"Your test results have just come back Kyle," Nate said in his strong British accent, "I'm sorry; the tests show that your vocal chords have been damaged due to the injuries following the crash."

"What… What does that mean?" Phoebe questioned as she took Kyle's hand into hers, "I mean he can speak."

"It's very unlikely that you'll be able to sing," Nate explained to his patient and his girlfriend, "I'm sorry I know how much your music means to you."

Nate hated delivering bad news, he felt like he had robbed Kyle of his hobby, one that he really enjoyed. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Kyle, Nate's hobby was kayaking, he felt free in the water, a place where he could forget everything else and he couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like to be told he couldn't do that again.

Kyle stayed silent as he took in the news, might never be able to sing again?

"But it is possible that he will right?" Phoebe asked, clearly worried for Kyle, she knew more than most how much he loved singing – he loved it as much as she did! She knew that Kyle was happiest when he was playing his guitar and singing, and it was one of the many things she loved about him – they both had a passion for music and together, they were brilliant.

"It's very unlikely," Nate repeated, "There's been too much strain on his vocal chords and they will never be the same again."

"Can't you do some surgery or something?"

"No, his vocal chords will repair themselves, this should help," he said as he handed over a leaflet containing information on how to aid the healing of vocal chords, "But surgically, there's nothing we can do to get them back to how they were before and there will still be a risk that his voice will be damaged even further."

"Okay," Kyle spoke for the first time, "Thanks Nate."

Nate gave a brief smile and nod before putting the notes back at the foot of his bed and leaving Kyle and Phoebe to digest the news. He couldn't help feeling partially responsible for the bad news he had to deliver. If it wasn't for him, Sophie would never have come to Summer Bay and the accident would never have happened.

"Hey," Phoebe said softly as she squeezed his hand in reassurance, "We'll get through this okay, together. You survived everything else, you're gonna get through this as well."

Despite Kyle's silence, Phoebe continued, "And you'll still be able to play the guitar and write songs, so you don't have to give up music altogether."

"Write songs? What's the point if I can't sing them?" Kyle snapped.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Phoebs - I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's okay," Phoebe replied, knowing that he was just upset, "It's not your fault."

As she reassured Kyle, she too couldn't help feel like she was to blame for this too. If it hadn't been for her, Kyle would never have gotten onto that bus with everyone else to come and see her and if they hadn't then Kyle would still be able to do the thing he loved most – to sing.

"Do you want me to tell Brax and Ricky for you?" Phoebe asked after a while but she just got a shrug in reply as Kyle remained silent, still lost in his thoughts.

"I think I'm going get some rest," Kyle said after a few minutes of silence, his way of saying that he wanted to be left on his own.

Taking the hint, Phoebe kissed him and stood up, "I'll come back later okay."

Once Phoebe left, Kyle sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Not being able to sing was nothing compared to not being able to walk but for Kyle, singing was like a part of him.

Ever since he was little, he had a good voice. Singing and playing the guitar had always been his way of relaxing, of forgetting everything that was happening – with his dad, the fact that he had three brothers who didn't know about him, losing his mum and in all of those foster homes.

Sure, he could still play the guitar but singing and playing came as a package. He found it hard to believe that he wouldn't spend another open mic night, singing a duet with Phoebe, that when he strummed on his guitar his voice wouldn't sound the same and that he could write songs to express his feelings, but never actually sing them.

Kyle loved singing so much and it meant so much to him because even when he had next to nothing, he still had his voice. It didn't cost him anything to be able to sing. Before he had the luxury of using and later on owning a guitar, his voice was all he had. Singing was free and it made Kyle feel free. It was a gift that money couldn't buy, money that Kyle didn't have when he was younger.

As he thought about this, Kyle felt he was being ungrateful because after all, he had just survived an accident that could have been a lot worse, an accident that had inflicted life changing injuries on others like Hannah and Leah, not to mention that it robbed the bus driver of his life. He should be happy he survived, he should and he was, but the fact that he might not being able to sing ever again had been an unexpected shock.

Kyle found it really difficult to accept the fact that he could never sing again, that he could be without a voice.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! What did you think?**

**What do you think about the cover image? The main edit I originally posted on my Instagram account ( obsessivefan99) and I decided to use it for this one-shot as well**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts on this; I would love to know what you thought**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
